New Beginnings
by JustABadFanfictionWriter
Summary: Calamity Gannon has been defeated, but as Zelda and Link roam over the destroyed Hyrule to build a new one, but tensions arise between the two as they travel... LinkXZelda This is my first story, so feel free to review and PM me for suggestions and improvements! Quick Note: The Knight's Oath mentioned in Chapter One is a reference to "The Knight's Oath," by Kharjai. Check it out!
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

" _Do you really remember me?_ _"_

Zelda shot up from her bed, drenched in sweat, memories of the battle against Calamity Ganon still fresh in her mind. As she looked around, the events of the past week flooded her mind, as she relaxed and lay back down. She and Link were going through Hyrule, to the homes of each of the races. Right now, they were in the Dueling Peaks Stable, taking them the full week to get there since the Sheikah Slate had stopped working. Link had told her Impa had changed drastically over the years, as did Purah in Hateno Village.

 _Link_ _…_

Link was also different than she remembered. He had become more sociable, though he still stayed silent unless he absolutely needed to talk.

 _Wait. Where is Link?_ Zelda wondered.

"Link!" She exclaimed loudly, jumping out of her bed and running out of the stables hastily. "Link! Where are you?"

"You know, Princess," she heard a voice from above her. "You should really keep your hair like this. It is much more relaxed than your normal look. Though it could be a combed a bit better..."

Zelda whirled around, looking up to see Link sitting on top of the stable, his legs dangling off of the top of the tent. The Master Sword was at his side, his Royal Bow in his hands, as he seemed to be inspecting it.

"Just what do you mean, Link?" Zelda inquired, her voice dripping with false curiosity.

"Well, I was simply complimenting you. However, Princess," he said, stopping his work and looking up, smirking slightly. "I would suggest you put on some actual clothes. Though the nightgown looks good, I don't think it would give quite the regal image you try to portray."

"What are you talking about…" Zelda trailed off as she looked down, and noticing for the first time that she was indeed still wearing her nightgown, which, unfortunately for the reawakened princess, did not do a very good job protecting her modesty, just barely keeping her assets covered. Her face flushed, as she ran inside, eager to get away from Link to save face.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later_ _…_

Zelda emerged wearing her usual attire, with the gold lining on her blue shirt glinting in the morning light. Her hair was pulled back in its usual flashing, her green eyes sparkling with new hope.

" _Link_! Shall we go? We have much to do, starting with meeting Impa in Kakariko Village, and then to Zora's Domain in order to talk about rebuilding Hyrule along wi— "

"Forgive me Princess," Link interrupted. "But let us first focus on meeting Impa. We have more than enough time now that Calamity Ganon has been defeated."

Zelda turned around to see her knight, with the Master Sword on his back following her. His mouth set in a firm line, any hint of the freeness he was feeling earlier was gone. Zelda had to admit that he did bring a thoughtful statement.

"You're right, Link. Better to focus in the present, no?

Looking up, Link simply nodded his head in agreement.

"Very well, then! Let us be off!" She exclaimed as she went to take her white steed from the stables

The ride to Kakariko was uneventful, and though Zelda spoke and pointed out the differences that she could find, Link simply looked and nodded, as if the man that was there in the morning never existed. As they neared the entrance of Kakariko, Zelda stopped her horse.

"Link?" She asked.

Link simply looked at her, his eyes questioning.

"Link, why do you not speak to me?"

Links eyebrows raised, but he replied.

"Princess, I do not speak, for I do not wish to get close, not to anyone, especially you."

"But why? Am I not your friend?"

"That is not the problem, Prin— "

" _Please_ , Link. Call me Zelda."

"No, Princess. I am still bound by the Knight's Oath.'

"Link! You are the only knight left in all of Hyrule! I could understand if it were 100 years ago, but this is silly, Link!"

"Princess, the Oath is the only thing that binds us."

"Is it? So, if I were to release you from your duty you would leave me all together, Link? Is that right?"

"…"

"Link, I relieve you of your duty. My appointed knight was there only to protect me. If you wish to accompany me, of your own free will, then do it."

And with that Link, on his trusty steed, turned and left.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: WOW! I was not expecting people to actually read this not even a day after I published the first chapter! Thank you guys SOOO much!**

 **I don** **'** **t own The Legend of Zelda, or any of the other characters in it :(**

Chapter Two

A day had passed since Link had left Zelda. She was greeted with open arms by the Sheikah people, their jubilation that their princess had finally returned filled them all with great joy. Many of the villagers went to their homes or shops to begin their work with some extra flair. Rola began selling her fire arrows at half price, Cado even cooked one of his Cuccos, and Lasli let fireflies out of her home, as the entire village reveled in the light they provided when the evening hours rolled in. All seemed right in the little village.

However, late that night, when all was still, and only the crackling of the fire outside the Impa's house disturbed the peace, Princess Zelda was sitting on the cliff that housed the Ta'Loh Naeg Shrine, overlooking Kakariko Village. Thought the festivities in the village had lightened her mood, the events of day before still clouded her thoughts. Even at dinner with Impa and Paya, she barely touched her food, wondering what she would do without Link, why he had left, and if she would ever see him again. Only now did she realize that she had truly enjoyed his presence, and that maybe she should have let him be himself.

 _Wait a second,_ she thought. _Why should I have regretted what I asked? Why did he have to be so strange, to be social and cheerful, then suddenly have a mood swing and become reclusive. Why_ _—_

"Zelda?" a weary voice called, breaking Zelda from her thoughts. "Are you up here?"

The frustrated woman turned to see Impa, still in her night clothes, hobbling up the hill that led to the shrine.

"Impa!" Zelda exclaimed. "What are you doing, climbing up here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, my dear Princess," Impa replied, a knowing smile appearing on her face.

"Umm… I simply could not sleep, Impa. I felt that I needed a breath of fresh air. I am not used to not having to constantly keep Ganon in check."

"Lying was never your forte, Zelda," Impa chuckled, as the Princess's face flushed, though she kept her composure. "But never mind that, dear. I have a question."

"What is it, Impa?"

"Where is Link, Zelda?"

Zelda froze. A sea of emotions flooded her face: shock, anger, but finally sadness.

"I… I..." She stammered.

"You what, Zelda?"

"I don't know, Impa!" Zelda cried, as her composure broke down, and tears began to fall. "He left me yesterday morning!"

"He _left_ you?" Impa questioned, not believing what she was hearing.

"Y-yes, Impa!" She replied, her voice cracking. "When we were setting off from a stable to get here yesterday, he had acted strangely. H-he was joking around at first, but then he started to close up, and he became as reserved he was 100 years ago. Eventually, when we reached the entrance to Kakariko, I asked him why he acted like that, and then he said that he had to follow his "knight's oath," so then I told him that I was releasing him from his duty as my knight, and that he could go along with me only if he pleased, and then he…. And then he… he…"

"Oh, my, Zelda!" Impa replied, shocked. "I never thought he would be one to act like that. Don't worry my dear. I am sure that he hasn't strayed far."

"Even so, why would he want to come back? He only did this because of the oath! I was simply a target, and I never meant anything to him. Why _should_ ever return to us?

"Because he is your friend, Zelda."

"Is he really?! Would a friend act like that? Would a friend abandon you when need them the most?!"

"Zelda… Please don't worry about it now dear. Let us go home. It is not good for you to stay up so late."

"Very well, Impa. Maybe I will feel better about this in the morning."

Impa took Zelda by the hand, who was now starting to feel the fatigue of sleep deprivation. As the two of them worked their way back down to the house, the wind picked up, blowing the princess's hair all over the place. When the duo reached the house, however, Impa stopped. Her eyes widened as she noticed a gash on her front door. The Triforce on the back of Zelda's hand began to glow, waking her up. Both she and Impa turned around, the hair on the back of their necks rising.

Standing in front of the Goddess Statue in the middle of the village was a Yiga Clan Blademaster. By his side, both Cado and Dorian, the guards that stood outside Impa's home, were on the ground, unconscious.

Before either of them could do anything, the Blademaster lunged at Zelda and Impa. His blade held high above his head as he rushed at surprising speed, Zelda closed he eyes, as she waited for the blade to pierce her flesh.

Suddenly, the sound of sizzling and an object rushing through the air graced Zelda's ears, and before she could open her eyes, a loud boom echoed, throwing both Impa and Zelda back up the stairs.

As Zelda were staring at the sky, her ears ringing, she saw the Blademaster screaming like a banshee as he flew over them, then the sound of something hitting some rocks, a loud crack, and a splash as the Blademaster fell into the pond underneath the house. Zelda sat up, and noticed that Impa seemed to have been knocked out from the explosion. She looked out at the village, and saw that the ground in front of the house seemed to have burned up. Then, the familiar sound of wind rustling as red paper slips appeared in the air, and the Blademaster fell from the sky. He landed on his feet, but he was soaking wet, and his left arm was bent at a peculiar angle, as he dragged his Windcleaver behind him. He raised his sword once more, preparing to strike, but before he did so, His body jerked forward, and something protruded from his chest.

It was hard to tell at first, but blood was spurting from the newly formed hole in his chest, and a diamond-shaped thing was jutting out from where the Blademaster's heart would be. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, the diamond shape disappeared. The blade master dropped his sword, and fell forward with a sickening thud. As she tore her eyes away from the Blademaster's body, she noticed a shadowy figure standing before her. His head was underneath the cowl commonly seen on a Hylian Tunic, and his shirt seemed familiar. However, what gave him away was the item in his hand.

The Master Sword glinted in the moonlight, it's tip covered in blood. The man holding it twirled it in his hands, and in one smooth motion, sheathed it in the scabbard on his back, shedding it of the blood that had been all over it just a moment before. The bow on his back seemed to have just been used, with a bomb arrow sticking out of his quiver. He looked up at the wide-eyed princess, and though the feature of his face were hidden by the shadows, his blue eyes pierced the darkness like a ray of light.

"Link?"


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Link straightened out of his battle stance and walked towards the dumbstruck princess, the Blademaster's now lifeless body beginning to disintegrate into a cloud of purple dust. Climbing the steps, Zelda noticed that Link's cape was in shambles, and his Champion's Tunic was cut and torn in odd places. His face, now gleaming in the moonlight, was covered in dirt and grime, and his right cheek looked as though it was hit by a tree. Link knelt next to the Princess and the unconscious Impa, and after a quick look, his face relaxed, and he reached underneath his cape, and pulled two bottles filled with red liquid from his pouch.

"Here," he began, his voice cracking. "Thankfully, neither of you have sustained any serious injuries. These elixirs should rejuvenate you and heal anything that might have been hurt."

Zelda, without thinking, sat up and fell into Link, wrapping her arms around him. Surprised, Link gasped, but slowly, put his arms around Zelda.

"Link?" Zelda asks.

"Yes, Pri— Zelda?" He responds.

"Why did you come back?"

After a long silence, his reply croaks out.

"To warn you, Zelda."

Zelda releases Link, and looks at his face once more. "Warn me of what?"

"Strange things have been happening, Zelda. Even though we beat Calamity Ganon, monsters still roam Hyrule." He states, his eyes full of confusion. "I was ambushed by some Bokoblin, and while I was distracted, a Silver Lynel snuck up on me and nearly killed me. Fighting them was hard enough, but as I struck one down, more seemed to appear out of nowhere. I ran from my battle, but while I was riding away on Epona, I noticed my right hand was tingling. I pulled off my glove, and realized that my Triforce was glowing."

"Yours as well?" Zelda exclaims. "My Triforce also began to glow, just before the attack!"

"Then that means my suspicions were right. Our Triforce pieces are still connected."

"But then… that would mean that the Triforce of Power is still active."

"Yes, and whoever is wielding it has complete control over the monsters that attacked me."

"However, that doesn't justify the Yiga Clan making a surprise appearance. I thought you had defeated their leader while on your quest, no?"

"I did Princess. However, I never stopped running into Yiga Clan members on my travels."

"Hmm… Wait a minute! How did you get back here so fast? You must have been traveling for at least the entire day after you left."

"That's yet another clue in the puzzle, Zelda. Once I realized the Triforce was still active I knew I needed to get to you as soon as I could. In desperation, I pulled out my Sheikah Slate, and it turned on! Quickly, I tapped on the Ta'loh Naeg Shrine, and I was teleported here. I saw the Blademaster advancing on you and Impa, so I quickly pulled the bomb arrow and released. However, in hindsight, I could have used the stasis rune…"

"Link! You know what this means, right?"

"About what?"

"My goddesses, Link. The slate! If the Sheikah Slate has reactivated, then that means that the Divine Beasts have also been reactivated!"

"So, we need new champions to pilot them?"

"Yes! When we go to the domains, we can find the new champions!"

"Hold your horses, Zelda. What about the Triforce of Power? We need to find the wielder and stop him before things get out of hand again."

"Yeah…"

"Link?" Another new voice calls out.

Link pokes his head around Zelda, as she also turns to see the owner of the new voice. Standing at the door to Impa's house is Paya, peeking out from inside. Confirming that Link is indeed outside, Paya steps out and rushes toward him and Zelda. As she nears them, she sees her grandmother lying on the ground.

"Oh my!" She exclaims. "Is grandmother alright?"

Link is the first to respond. "She's fine, Paya." He gets up and pulls Paya into a quick embrace, and her face flushes.

Zelda looks at Link hugging Paya, and anger wells up in her chest, and when Link lets go of Paya, Zelda thinks to herself. _What was that? Why did I feel so angry just now?_

Her thoughts are interrupted by Link standing over her, and motioning for her to grab his hand. She does, and Link pulls her to her feet.

She looks up. _Was Link always this tall?_ She wonders. _Or this handsome?_

"Zelda?" Link says, breaking Zelda out of her confused state. "Are you alright?"

Zelda looks up, eyes full of wonder and hope. "I am just fine, Link." She states. "Let's rest up tonight. In the morning, we'll make our way to the Zora's Domain, all right?"

"Fine by me, Princess."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Link is standing in front of ten Gold Bokoblin and a massive Gold Lynel. With his Master Sword in his hand and Daruk's Protection ready, he lunges at the Bokoblin closest to him. The glowing blade comes in contact with the monster, yet somehow, it looks almost unharmed by the attack. The Bokoblin quickly grabs a bat and swings at Link. Surprised by the sudden recovery and attack, Link forgets to put up the protection, and is hit and flung away.

 _THUD_

Link's eyes shoot open, and he instinctively reaches for his sword. His arm, however, is pinned down by his own body on… a wooden floor?

As he comes to his senses, Link recalls the events of the last two days, and gets up. A small smile stretches across his face, as Zelda has seemingly forgiven him for his sudden departure two days prior. He slips into his standard clothing, magically fixed after a quick visit to the Great Fairy the night before. Donning the Master Sword, he pays Ollie the standard 40 rupees for the soft bed, and steps out of the Shuteye Inn. The sun has just risen, and the fog around him scatters the sun's rays, surrounding the village with beams of soft light, giving an ethereal vibe to the area. Based on the sun, Link decides that it is around 7 o'clock. With a start, Link runs to Impa's house. He should have been ready with Zelda to make it to the Zora's Domain on time.

He bursts through the doors of the house, and sees Impa sitting on her normal seat, while Zelda and Paya are sitting across from each other on the floor, finishing a meal of Hearty Fried Wild Greens. They both turn their heads towards the doors as Link crashes through them, and Zelda is the first to respond.

"Good Morning, Link!" She begins, setting her silverware on the mat next to her food. She stands up and walks towards the staircase, and picks up a bag. "I was beginning to wonder if you would ever wake up." She adds, a smirk settling on her face.

"Good morning Zelda, and Paya, and Impa. We have no time to be joking around, though! If we are to make it to Zora's Domain by tomorrow morning, we should have left already. Get your things ready soon, so we can leave." Link finishes, his face red from running.

"We don't need to rush Link! We can be there in a few minutes!" Zelda responds with a laugh.

"... Wait, what?"

"Link! We gave the Sheikah Slate!" Zelda shouts, realizing Link has forgotten.

Link's ears turn bright red as he realizes his mistake. With a sheepish smile, he leans back and rubs the back of his head with his hand.

Throughout this transaction, however, Paya was closely watching the banter between the Princess and her knight. Her face falls, but she quickly smiles and stands up as well.

"Oh, my, Link!" She laughs. "How could you forget something so important?"

"I don't know! I just was in a hurry, I guess." Link retorts, his embarrassment diminishing. "Well, Princess. Shall we make our leave?"

Zelda nods her head, and turns to Impa and Paya. "Thank you, both of you, for welcoming us back after so long. It really means a lot to me."

Impa speaks up for the first time since Link's arrival. "Skip the formalities, Zelda. Just hurry along and make sure that Hyrule is still safe. You will be a mighty fine ruler, no doubt!"

"Thank you, Impa." Zelda turns back to Link. "Shall we go?"

With a slight nod, Link walks up to Zelda, and places his hand on her shoulder. She pulls the Sheikah Slate from her belt, and pulls up the map, selecting the Ne'ez Yohma Shrine. They're surrounded by blue light as they separate into blue lines…

…And materialize right in the heart of Zora's Domain. Sweet music fills their ears, and Zelda puts the Sheikah Slate back on her belt. Quickly, she runs up the stairs in front of her and stops.

Link climbs the steps soon after and finds Zelda staring upwards. He follows her gaze, and sees the magnificent statue of the late Zora champion and princess, Mipha. Zelda looks back at Link with tears in her eyes, and smiles sadly.

"I still can't believe that she's gone, Link." She begins, her voice breaking. "If only I had awakened my powers sooner…"

Link rushes to her side, and places his hand on her shoulder once more. "Princess," he says softly. "There was nothing either of us could do. They knew the risk, and they helped us. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be alive today, Zelda. You proved your worth more than anyone else could, holding that monster at bay for 100 years. You did your best, and you helped save Hyrule. That's all the Champion's would have wanted us to do."

Zelda turns to Link and hugs him fiercely. As she does so, Link hears a yell from below. _I know that voice,_ he thinks to himself.

Suddenly, the sound of water rushing gets louder, and from seemingly nowhere, a large, scarlet form leaps from a waterfall to the right, and lands right next Link and Zelda. He turns towards them, and smiles wide, he white, pointed teeth gleaming in the morning sun.

"I knew I heard the shrine activate! Hello Link!" Cries Prince Sidon. Zelda releases her grip on Link and turns to Sidon, unsure of who he is.

"Hey, Sidon!" Link replies. "It's been a while."

"Indeed, it has! And I see you've brought another Hylian, and a female too!" Sidon turns towards Zelda and bows deeply. Once upright, he speaks once more, his tone full of playful pomposity. "Pray tell, oh fair maiden. What is your name?"

"My name is Zelda, Sidon." She responds, eyes full of humor.

"Zelda…" Sidon begins, his hand on his head, trying to think. "Where have I heard that name…"

Suddenly, Sidon's eyes widen, and he stumbles back so fast that he trips and falls down. "Zelda… As in _Princess_ Zelda?" He asks.

"I believe so." She calmly states, her eyes full of mirth.

Sidon picks himself off the ground, and brushes himself off, regaining his composure. "Well, it is truly an honor. I believe the last time we met, I was just a little zora, barely out of his egg, no?"

"I remember it well, Sidon. Your smile hasn't changed at all!"

"I'm flattered that you remember it at all, Princess. This must mean that Link destroyed Ganon, no?"

"It does, Sidon. And I want to apologize about Mipha…"

"What is there to apologize for, Princess? My sister gave her life in order to protect you and Link, and all of Hyrule. She rests well now, and, like the other champions, resides inside Link over there."

"Wait, what?" Zelda exclaims, as she whips around and faces Link. "When were you intending on telling me this, Link?"

Link, who was inspecting the surroundings suddenly face to face with the angry princess.

"Umm… I must have forgotten to tell you…" He stammers.

"About the fact that our friends, who died for us, now live inside of you?"

"That's not what it is! When I freed their spirits from their Divine Beasts, each champion gave me a great power. Mipha gave me Mipha's Grace, which will revive me should I fall in battle. They don't _live_ inside me as Sidon stated." Link quickly responds.

"They were able to do that?" Zelda exclaims. "Incredible! I have to research this, and then I mu—" Her words were cut short by Sidon, whose face had hardened.

"In time, Princess. But first, you should talk to my father, and then head over to Vah Ruta. Somehow, the Divine Beast has awakened, and is roaming the waters."

"We know, Sidon." Link pipes in. "That's why we came. Someone has reawakened the Triforce, and for all we know, he could be anywhere. If we want to beat him, we have to prepare, starting now."


	5. Author's Note

**Hey Guys!**

Sorry about the long break, but the story is gonna be put off for just a little longer. With my SAT and AP Exams looming around the corner, I haven't had much time to work on it. This story was my first, though, so I will be finishing it. Thanks for all of your support. It really means a lot to me!


	6. Chapter Five

**AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Zora's Domain was almost like a second home for the Princess. Before her father forced her into her role as the Goddess Incarnate, she was rather carefree. Oftentimes, she and her father would venture to the aquatic wonderland in search of rest and relaxation. She met Mipha there during one of her little expeditions, where they had become good friends. So, in the 100 years she had been gone, she was extremely pleased to have found that the area had remained rather unaffected by the darkness that had plagued the land.

The sunlight glinted off of the sparkling waterfalls in the distance, and young Zora were playing in the water below. At the top of a peak in the distance, she could make out the clear figure of Vah Ruta, standing majestically, its gaze still on Hyrule Castle, or whatever was left of it.

In front of her, her knight – no, her friend – was speaking with the Zora Prince, who had grown remarkably since she had last seen him. As her gaze shifted between the two, she realized that Link looked much tinier than Sidon. His muscles seemed almost puny compared to the robust prince, and the shift in stature between the two made them seem like complete opposites. She knew, though, that Link's shape was misleading; she had seen first-hand how strong he could be, should the need arise. His lithe muscles were still visible through his tunic, and the Princess caught herself staring at him as they moved around the Domain.

Her gaze shifted to his face, still capturing the stoic expression he had all those years ago. But the Link she knew now, even though he had regained some of his lost memories, was a completely different one. His return in Kakariko exposed a side of him she had never seen; One that was vulnerable, and shy, but kind and humorous, as well. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes now, as if he was always planning something. He smiled much more, too. Before the Calamity, he seldom showed any emotion, only doing so at events if a foreign dignitary struck up conversation with him. But his smile, his emotions now seemed so much more… Natural. He was no longer the knight she had known, who had pledged himself to his land and his princess, even though there was no reward. He was just as selfless… But he was reborn. His whole demeanor itself was as if he was a completely new person. And he was, in a sense.

He glanced back and held her gaze for just a little longer than necessary and smirked lightly. It was almost unnoticeable, but it took effect immediately. The princess felt her face flush as she averted her face but walking a little faster all the same, coming within earshot of the men.

"- You must know _something_ about Hinoxes, Link! I need to defeat the one near Ralis Pond in order to keep the little ones safe!" The crimson Zora exclaimed as his Hylian friend listened intently. "I'm sure he won't come back, now that the Blood Moons have ended!"

"You need to learn how to deal with them yourself," Link responded, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "Or you'll never grow stronger." After seeing the deflated look on the Prince's face, the Hero sighed. "But… They do have one weak spot that you can exploit." He added. "Their eye. How to reach there… That's up to you."

The Prince's exuberance had returned in record time as he turned to Link, shaking his hand with bone-rattling force as he smiled widely. "Thank you!" He cried. "I am in your debt!" He let go of Link's hand as Zelda stifled a giggle, maintaining her composure. The slight laugh did not go unnoticed, however, by Link, who smiled sheepishly as her. In her chest, Zelda felt her heart flutter. He never had this effect on her Before… So why now?

Shaking her head and regaining control of her composure, she turned to the Zora. "So, Prince Sidon," she said sweetly, her arms gesturing slightly. "When will we get to meet King Dorephan? I'm sure he must be curious about the outcome of Link's battle."

The Prince smiled slightly. "As of now, Princess, he is asleep. He was overcome with fatigue not three days ago, so he will be unconscious for some more time. He should be awake by tonight, though." A large grin grew across his face as he pointed upwards towards Polymous Mountain. "I did, however, manage the relay a message to one of the guard Zora's that you had arrived. So, in order to allow you some time to yourselves, a little picnic has been put together, with wonderful Zora delicacies that I'm sure you two will enjoy." He turned and kept walking. "A new path has been constructed, making the journey to the mountain much less dangerous."

"But what about the Lynel?" Link asked. _Lynel?_ Thought Zelda. _Those vicious things?_

"Ha!" The prince exclaimed, startling the Hylians. "While you were away, I decided to brave the dangers of the mountain, and defeated that damned beast once and for all. He will no longer put any of the lives of my people in danger."

Link's worried expression quickly shifted to one of newfound respect, as he smiled, impressed. "Well, I guess as long as you're around here, the Princess and I, along with all of your people, have nothing to worry about, huh?"

A quick flash of gratefulness flashed across the large person's face, as he gestured to a bridge in front of them. "Come along now, my friends. We should get you to the top."

* * *

After a couple of hours and much awe at the scenery from the reservoir walls and damp cliffs, the trio arrived at the clearing near the top of Polymous Mountain. Shock arrows were still stuck in the trees around them, but the Lynel was truly gone. A small blanket and basket were already waiting for them as they entered the area, and after a few parting words, and a promise to meet later that night, the exuberant Zora jumped off the edge of the mountain, plummeting in the water and leaving the Princess and the Hero alone at the top.

"Well, Link," Zelda cleared her throat and sat down carefully at the blanket. "Shall we get started? We wouldn't want to turn down the Zoran hospitality."

Silently, Link sat down next to her, and carefully began unpacking their lunch, consisting of a simple Salmon Meuniere, Crab Stir Fry, and a large Fruit Cake as dessert. There were also two containers, each filled with a clear liquid. Link's eyes lit up in recognition.

"This," he said, holding up the container. "Is water straight from Vah Ruta." He swished the water around in the container, and a faint blue glow began emanating from the water. "Sidon once told me that, if collected correctly, this water could heal any ailment and rejuvenate any one, no matter their race. Basically, it's a universal Elixir."

Zelda looked over at her companion with utter shock on her face. He knew more about the Divine Beasts, much more, in fact, than her. Quickly regaining her composure, she took the Sheikah Slate and began tapping away at its screen. "I-I see… I should make note of this for future reference…" Still typing away, she hardly noticed Link's hand inching towards her until it was blocking her view of the screen. Before she could react, he grabbed the Sheikah Slate and put it away, a small smirk etching itself into his features.

"We can worry about that later, Pri – _Zelda_." He said, laying out their plates. "But right now, I would enjoy a nice lunch with you. It's not very often that we're only in each other's company, right?" He looked away slightly, the tips of his ears turning pink. It took the Princess a second to realize that he was embarrassed… And that he wanted to spend time with her. While this didn't seem odd to her – they did endure 100 years of fighting and healing, after all – She couldn't help but feel that same flutter in her chest, a tightening of sorts, that managed to fill her being. Ignoring this, she nodded her head sagely. "Indeed, we must."

* * *

As the hours passed, and the sun had begun its descent from the apex of the sky, the two Hylians enjoyed a much-needed break, full of discussions of the past, and little adventures and quests Link had embarked on his quest to save Hyrule. However, along with its incredible healing powers, the water from the Divine Beast also had a downside: It had the same effects as alcohol. The duo, therefore, realized the crucial fact a little too late, after they had a little too much of the drink.

"Z-Zelly…" Link slurred, looking down at the girl who was currently splayed out on the ground in front of him. "What're ya doing?"

"I," she replied, her voice still retaining some of its formal articulation, even though she, too, was inebriated. "Am lying down. For I am tired."

Link scowled, and leaned forward, his face scrunched up funnily. "There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know."

"Then what do you propose I do?"

At a loss for words, his brow furrowed even more. "I-I dunno!" He exclaimed finally, leaning back, momentum carrying him a little further than he expected, as he landed on the ground behind him with a resounding _oof_.

The Princess looked over at him, and crawled over to him, lying beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. She could feel him tense as she touched him, and he glanced at her, swallowing hard.

"Princess?" He said, reverting back to his old way of speech unconsciously. "What… What are you doing?"

She smiled sweetly at him as she adjusted herself, getting even closer to the Hero. "I was taking your advice, Link. Rather than sleep on the ground, I'd rather fall asleep on you."

His eyes widened even more as the words left her mouth, and after a moment of intense concentration, Link's last shred of normal thinking broke down, and his drunken mind took over. He curled his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. Closing his eyes and ignoring the squeak that came from her, he relaxed, dozing off, the rays of the afternoon sun beaming down lazily upon him and the princess. A new thought etched its way into his mind as his consciousness dwindled.

My _princess…_

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EXTREMELY OVERDUE AND I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME (^o^)**

 **Updates are gonna be a little more frequent, but still pretty random, but thanks for checking in. R &R if you dare… XD**

 **P.S. If any of you are Fire Emblem fans, you should get the reference I slipped in. It's pretty obvious, but I couldn't resist.**


	7. Sooo

**So basically, I'm scrapping this story. I've thought long and hard about this, and I've written myself into a hole, seeing as how it's sorta not-well written. However, after extensive training (lol not really, just a few creative writing classes) I'm gonna basically reboot it. I've thought it through and have the full story now, so next time, you'll see some similarities, but it's gonna be wayyyyyy different.**

 **See you guys, then.**


End file.
